The Secret Asgardian
by Pr1nc3ss K3nny
Summary: Elysa was adopted at age Ten and lived the life of a pampered rich kid. When the Avengers come to her house, asking her to watch a secret war criminal, she accepts immediately. She herself doesn't know why. But she saw something in him that was different. She knew he could change. Will Romance bloom between the fiery beauty and the ice cold prince?


**Okay, so this story is going to be written on the side when I can't write for my other fanfic The twin. This one is going to be a lot of fun to write, I can tell you this much right now. This is the prologue, so it's pretty much going to explain my Oc's life as she grows up before the actual story starts. I really hope you guys will enjoy it. The first chapter will be written soon, how soon, not sure, but it's not going to take half a year, at most, two months. At least, two weeks. Anyways.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers, and I will never own the Avengers. This is going to be the only Disclaimer, so keep in mind that I will never own my favourite character, nor will I ever own my favourite movie, I mean, I have it on DVD, but I won't be able to take credit for any of it's awesomeness. The first chapter will literally take place after the fall of New York and Loki is imprisoned. The Prologue is 3,346 words without the Authors note. CX**

* * *

Prologue

The shrill cry of an infant could be heard throughout the forest as a lone hooded figure ran swiftly to a cave that will take the two where they need to be. The figure tried to calm the child, who appeared to be only a few months old with a head of thick red hair, her green blue eyes filled with tears as her pale face screwed up in pain.

"Hush Ly, you will be fine, please, be quiet," The figure's voice was feminine, her green eyes gazing into her daughter's as she slid into the narrow opening of the cave, it being just big enough for one person to fit into.

The inside of the cave was shimmering, the walls looking as though they were dusted with diamond dust. At the end of the long and narrow cave, was a portal of sorts, it gave off a bluish white glow.

The woman hastily made her way towards the portal. Her bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she stood before it anxiously. "You'll be safe soon," She murmured to the infant, who whined, her blue green eyes filling with more tears as she had begun to cry again.

The woman then jumped into the portal, the infants cries echoing on the cave walls before silencing.

The swirling lights surrounded the two females as they gently landed on the ground outside a lone building on the street. Its walls were made of brick and the windows were shaded and closed. The wind was biting and the woman drew her thick cloak around herself and the now sleeping infant.

Quickly and silently making her way to the door, she gently set down a basket; it was tightly woven and had a soft, thick down blanket lying at the bottom. Gently placing the baby into it, she gently and firmly tucked her in.

Making a quick decision, she took off her necklace; the pendant was a light purple gem stone. She gently placed it around the baby's neck.

Tears filled the woman's eyes as she kissed the infant's forehead gently.

"I love you my sweet Elysa," the woman murmured, before placing a note on the baby's chest and quickly ringing the door bell, before quickly and silently making her way to the side of the building and into the shadows. Drawing her hood up, she set her sight on the ground. A few minutes later, the sound of a door opening could be heard, before a gasp echoed down the street.

"A baby, oh, madam won't be pleased, but we have no choice now do we," The sound of a young girl's voice sounded out into the night. Then, the light from the door opening vanished as the girl brought the baby into the building, shutting the door behind her.

The woman let out a broken sob, her cries could be heard echoing softly down the empty streets.

Quickly, she made her way towards where the portal waited patiently behind a building. She quickly jumped in, never looking back.

 **Time skip, two years**

The little red haired toddler screeched as she threw her bowl across the room. Her teal eyes glaring as her face turned red in anger. A middle aged woman sat in front of the baby, covered in food, her expression read nothing but anger and cruelty.

"You little brat!" The woman screeched, rage consuming her. She raised her hand to hit the child, only for it to be grabbed by a larger and rougher hand than her own.

"Now, you know that won't do anything but make her cry," a man's voice said, his brown eyes kind and gentle, while his red hair fell into his face. His adopted daughter found the tiny girl on the steps of the orphanage that he co-ran with the woman in the chair.

The woman screeched and stood, knocking the chair down as she ripped her wrist from his hand, and made her way out of the room.

The man winked at the toddler who giggled. "She's almost as scary as a dragon, huh?" the man grinned as the little girl gave him a funny look.

"Now, how about we get you something to eat," The man made his way towards the fridge, pulling out apple sauce. Opening the freezer, he pulled out chicken fingers, which he then began to microwave.

Putting all of her food onto one plate, he grabbed one of the baby spoons and placed it in her bowl of apple sauce.

Placing the plate in front of her, he grinned. "Here you go, your favourite," he said, taking his place in front of her.

The girl dug in happily.

"I'm glad to see you happy Elysa, don't let anyone change you," he said softly, gently ruffling her thick dark red hair.

 **Time Skip three years**

Sitting at a small table in the corner of the activity room sat a five year old girl with thick red hair and teal blue eyes. She had a piece of paper in front of her and a crayon in her right hand. She was scribbling on the paper that already had swirls of blue, white, and green all over it. She was humming a tune no one could place a name to. Her expression read that of a content child.

Four other children sat in front of an old box TV barely the size of a box itself. The screen was about the same size as her paper. The children varied in ages between five and nine. One was a little blonde haired boy named Jared; he was the five year old. His blue eyed gaze was intense on the cartoon playing on the TV.

Another was a brown haired girl named Josie; she was the only one not sitting so close to the TV. Josie had recently turned seven.

Another little boy was a black haired, green eyed boy named Benny; he was eight.

The last child was a little brown haired boy named Liam; he was Josie's older brother. Liam had turned nine two months prior to his sister's birthday.

The little red haired girl turned her gaze to the children. Her teal eyes giving them all a tight glare, her lips were drawn into a thin line. She hated it here. She hoped she'd get adopted soon, even if it was by strict and mean parents.

Turning her gaze back to paper before she was caught staring. None of the kids liked her, because of her red hair. They didn't like the fact that she was unique.

 **Time skip three years**

Eight year old Elysa sat on the front steps of the orphanage she lived in. Her gaze was on the pages of a book and her left hand was wrapped around the pendant of the necklace she always wore. She's had the necklace for as long as she could remember. The only place she could think that she had gotten from was her mother or father, before she was abandoned. Her teal eyes glared at the pages of the book, feeling anger course through her.

Standing quickly, she stomped into the building, ignoring the other children who stared at her as she slammed the door. She then made her way to her room.

Opening the wooden door, she slammed it shut, before throwing her book across the room. She then made her way over to her bed and fell onto it with a screech.

She laid there until her anger reached a whole new peak. Sitting up, she turned her glare to the ugly vase that held dead flowers in it. She always hated that thing. Glaring at it hard, cracks started to form in the paint, before the thing flew across the room and shattered, causing her teal coloured eyes to widen in shock as her anger dissipated completely. She slowly backed up away from the vase until her back met the head board of her bed, her eyes wide with silent fear. She then quickly jumped off the bed and began to clean up the broken glass. It was best to just say it fell.

A thought then occurred to her, if she could control it, if she could control this new ability of hers. Maybe she could become a real super hero. Her expression brightened up exceptionally. That would be awesome!

 **Time Skip three years**

Eleven year old Elysa sat on the bus from school. Two marbles hovered in the air above her hand. She had practiced for hours every night ever since that incident three years ago. She knew now, that being a super hero was just a child's dream; she still practiced because her ability came in handy sometimes.

She turned her gaze from the marbles as they fell into her palm and out the window, brushing her hair out of her face. She had also been adopted a year ago, by a billionaire couple; who names were Jillian and Michael James.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her parents. They couldn't have children, and neither of them had time to take care of a baby, so they decided to adopt an older child. She just happened to fit their description. Jillian had bright red hair and Michael had dark blue eyes.

Elysa was the only child at the orphanage with red hair and teal coloured eyes. Her face was full of pale freckles and her skin was pale.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of her house. It was a pretty big house. Which was awesome. She was the only rich kid going to public school. She was also, probably the only orphan who got adopted by parents who kinda looked like her.

She also kept her power a secret, because she was afraid her parents would abandon her if they found out.

Getting off the bus, she hiked her school bag up on her shoulder higher as she made her way up the walkway to her front door.

Waving to the bus driver, she opened the door and ran inside. She hummed softly to herself as she made her way into the sitting room, before pulling out her homework and began to work on it. Her parents were still at work and the servants had all gone home for the day. Except the ones who lived inside the mansion of course.

She just hoped none of this was a dream.

 **Time skip two years**

Thirteen year old Elysa sat in the principal's office, sporting a bloody nose and black eye. The other girl didn't have a scratch on her as Elysa had just taken the beating. Though, it was only because her family owned the other girl's company and could bankrupt them easily. Causing them to go out of business and lose all of their money.

Elysa tied her bright red hair back so as to not get any blood in it. Her mother was coming to retrieve her and take her home. The other girl was getting suspended for beating up another student. She tried to pull the 'she hit me first' card, but Elysa's best friend Cameron saw everything and told the principle the true story. Cameron was always the loyal friend and he was also the only one who knew of her special power.

The office door opened and in stormed a very angry and worried ginger. She walked right up to Elysa and grabbed her chin, checking for any permanent damage, before hugging her close.

"My poor sweet Elysa, look at what happened to your face!" She exclaimed, tears filling her bright green eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine," She groaned. "Nothing is broken," she couldn't help but grumble in complaint from being held so tightly.

"You're not fine," she scolded before turning to the other girl, her blonde hair straight and in pigtails, her blue eyes gazing at Elysa's mother in defiance. "You can tell your father that he is going to lose his company because he couldn't keep his spoiled daughter in check," the woman said almost darkly, the girl's blue eyes widened in fear and disbelief. "You can't do that!" She cried her expression fearful.

"I can and I will, I own the company your father runs." She said, pulling her daughter into a standing position.

Elysa grunted softly as her mother pulled her from the room. _So much for that I guess_ , she thought to herself. She knew it was going to end that way, but she still couldn't help but hope it would end a different way as the girl's sobs could be heard from behind the closed door.

Elysa kept her gaze forwards as they walked out of the school and towards the limo. The door was opened for them by the driver and the mother daughter pair climbed in. The leather interior was cool against her skin as Elysa leaned back; the air conditioning had her sighing in relief. The heat couldn't penetrate the cool air of the inside of the vehicle.

She heard her mother speak on her phone, and decided to drown her out by thinking about her future. She wondered, if she ever had children, would she abandoned them as well? Probably not, she knew what that pain felt like, she lived through it, she'd rather not put her kids through it too.

 **Time skip two years**

Fifteen year old Elysa couldn't help but feel immense happiness. Her report card read all A's. Again, her parents would be so proud.

Skipping over to her father's study, she knocked three times on the door, before standing still, a huge grin on her freckled face. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her bangs framed her heart shaped face.

"Enter," her father's voice filtered through the wood of the door, making it sound muffled.

Opening the door, she skipped into the room, right up to her father's desk, and plopping her report card down onto his desk.

Holding her hands behind her back, Elysa grinned as she bounced in place.

Her father raised a brow at her attitude, before picking up the piece of paper. Glancing over it, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Elysa my girl, this is splendid." The man cheered, standing up and making his way around the desk, picking up the small red haired girl and hugging her tightly. "You can easily get into any college you want with these grades,"

Elysa grinned and hugged him back. She let out a little giggle.

Michael let his daughter go and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're doing this family proud Elysa, and no matter what, you'll always do this family proud." He placed a gently kiss on her forehead, causing her to tear up.

"I love you dad," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his middle, pressing her face into his chest.

Michael hummed. "I love you too,"

 **Time skip four years**

First person

I stared at the pregnancy test in disbelief; nineteen and pregnant. Moments ago, I told my fiancé the big news, and he didn't take it like I was expecting, he got angry with me. And he left.

Pulling out my phone, I dialed my mother's number, tears streaming down my face.

"Mom?" I sobbed into the phone.

" _Elysa, what's wrong?_ " her voice echoed from the receiver.

"Mom, he left me," I cried, sniffling as I choked back my sobs of pain.

" _What? Why_?" She asked me, her voice full of confusion.

"I told him, I told him I was pregnant, and he left," I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

" _That good for nothing boy_ ," I heard her mumble, before she spoke to me again. " _Listen hunny, I'm on my way, you'll move back in with your father and I_ ," her voice was gentle and it caused me to nod.

"Thanks mom," I mumbled.

" _See you soon_ ," she hung up, and I looked in the mirror. What was I going to do now?

 **Time skip nine months, after birth**

"Congrats, you're a mother to a healthy set of fraternal twins," the doctor handed Elysa her two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. The twins were quiet and sleeping, causing her to smile at them. The twins both had dark blonde hair, and they might even have her eye colour.

Her mother came up to her side and smiled. "What will you name them?" she asked softly, gently petting her grandson's hair.

"I want to name the boy Dylan, and the girl Carmen," she mumbled softly, gently kissing her twins on the forehead.

"Those are beautiful names," her mother murmured. Her green eyes gazing at the twins with such love it almost seemed impossible.

"I know," Elysa mumbled tiredly.

 **Time skip two years**

Elysa struggled to get Dylan dressed as he squirmed, giggling at his mother's frustrated expression, his teal eyes looking at her mirthfully.

"Dylan," Elysa said warningly to the two year old toddler, finally, after a long hour of struggling, got his pants onto him. Now it was time for his shirt.

Her daughter was already in her stroller seat, dressed in a pretty green dress and some dark green leggings. On her feet was a pair of boots. Getting her dressed was easy, Dylan, on the other hand, was not.

He cried out in discomfort as she forced a green and blue striped t-shirt over his head, and quickly getting both arms in at the same time with the help of her ability.

She then got his blue and green sneakers on his feet and managed to keep his blue jeans on his legs. Lifting up the brunette toddler, she quickly strapped him into the two seated stroller. Grinning triumphantly, she then made sure she had everything before making her way towards the park.

After an hour of walking, they made their way into the park. Unstrapping the twins, she let them run free. Knowing they'd be generally safe. The park was mostly empty as she made her way towards a bench that wasn't too far from where the twins were playing.

About fifteen minutes later, she looked up just in time to see her son begin to fall head first off the playground set. Letting out a scream of distress, her ability shot forth and caught him before he could hit the ground, her hand outstretched in his direction as she ran forwards her ability bringing the crying toddler closer to her. Holding him close, she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, gently soothing him as his sister came up and gently patted him on the back. Her soft blonde hair and deep dark green eyes gazed at him with a slightly worried expression.

"You're safe now baby boy, you're fine," She murmured gently peppering his face with kisses. His teal blue eyes gazing into his mother's as he sobbed.

"I sorry mommy," Dylan sobbed, clutching the front of her shirt tightly. "It was assiden," he mumbled, hiccupping as he tried to breath.

"It's fine my little prince, you're safe," she continued to murmur softly until he calmed down, his crying fit tuckering him out as he fell asleep.

Standing slowly, she then made her way towards the stroller, where she then let the back of the seat fall back so that she could lay him down in it. After strapping him in, she helped her daughter get into her seat.

"Today was eventful, huh Carmen?" she murmured to her daughter, who nodded. She then kissed her forehead gently and stood. It was at this moment, that she noticed someone staring at them. It was a tall man looking to be in his mid to late twenties. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes, his skin was a bit tan and his body was built like he worked out daily.

Elysa gave him a hard stare, automatically knowing he saw everything. She then strapped her daughter in and turned, heading in the direction of her home, her expression void of any emotion.


End file.
